There has been increased use recently of attractively paved surfaces which may use differently coloured stone slabs or bricks for use as a walk-on or drive-on paved surface with an aesthetically pleasing appearance, in some cases areas of different coloured bricks or paving providing guidance for drivers of vehicles, for example in showing routes and individual parking areas in car parks. A difficulty with such paved surfaces is their expense, particularly where individual slabs, bricks or blocks are laid since first a good foundation needs to be provided and then the paving needs to be carefully laid on that foundation, with it being necessary for the foundation and the blocks to be very stable and very firmly laid, in order to avoid the possibility of cracking the blocks under vehicle loading. It has been proposed to use a concrete simulated paved area in which concrete is laid and, while it is still soft, grooves are provided in its upper surface to simulate the spaces between individual paving stones. This concrete can be coloured to give the appearance of, for example, a brick laid area but generally this prior process has the disadvantage of the expense due to the need to excavate and provide a substantial foundation, with the concrete layer itself needing to be at least 150 mm thick if it is to be able to resist cracking and bear the load of vehicles passing thereover.